The present invention refers to a procedure for the treatment of petrous material surfaces, applicable especially, although not exclusively, to obtaining textures with aged appearance on those surfaces.
The invention is applicable to any type of petrous materials such as marbles, stones, travertines, slates, etc.
It is already known to produce textures of aged appearance on surfaces of petrous materials, by the application of chemicals, by sand blasting or by the application of fire by means of torches.
The application of effective chemicals to obtain these textures presents possible risks to persons and to the environment, both during their elaboration and during their use and removal, is generally either or both hazardous for the treated materials and very expensive in their application. On the other hand, massive use of the these products, when there may be a risk to persons or to the environment, requires strict training of the operators for the use and treatment with the products.
Application by sand blasting requires a high cost to obtain textures which are acceptable, and a reduced production is achieved, in addition to the limitations regarding the textures to be obtained and the materials which are susceptible to being treated with acceptable results.
Finally, the application of fire by applying torches on so-called granites is applicable to practically all such materials, but can be applied with acceptable results only on a limited number of marbles, stones and other coped petrous materials. On the other hand, the texture which results from this procedure, though rustic or rough, is not considered aged.